Hollywood Makeover
by LizluvsSpongebob
Summary: Oneshot. Have you ever wondered how things might've changed if Xemnas was born in a place other than Twilight Town? Like Hollywood, for example? Pure randomness. Enjoy!


Xemnas opened his eyes blearily, trying to focus his eyes as he got up from the ground. _"Where am I?"_ he pondered as he looked around. He walked forward towards the end of the alley where he lay, only to see many people bustling about the street. He was also met with many bright neon signs and lights.

He walked up to a couple eating lunch at an open-air restaurant, hoping that they could tell him where he was.

"Excuse me. But what is this place called?"

The couple looked at him as if he were crazy. After a moment of shock, the man replied," Uh, this is Hollywood Boulevard, sir."

"Hollywood Boulevard?" Xemnas repeated, a little confused. He'd never heard of such a place, even before he turned into…well, into this new body.

"You know, the center of movie studios and movie stars," the woman added. Xemnas shook his head.

"I've never heard of this place."

"Well since you're new around here," the man spoke. "You should know that Hollywood is generally a place of power, wealth, and beauty. You should start by getting a tan and building up some muscle if you wanna fit in with the rest."

Xemnas looked up at his reflection in a nearby window. He was of a so-so build and was a bit pale. He glanced at the crowd passing by. He noticed that what the man said was true. The majority of the people were quite good-looking. The men and women where tan and had well built bodies.

"Look, if you need any help," the man added. "Go to Dr. Mouse. He's an excellent plastic surgeon. He'll point you in the right direction." He handed Xemnas a card.

"We'll nice to meet you, sir!" the woman waved as she and her husband left the restaurant. Xemnas examined the card, and decided to pay this Dr. Mouse a visit.

**xXx**

The next day, Xemnas found the address on the card, where the doctor work. He entered the huge building and saw people who had recently gone under surgery. There were people with bandages on their noses and some had their face completely covered. He walked up to the receptionist and asked if he could see a 'Dr. Mouse'.

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" the lady asked, filing her nails.

"Well no, but a man told me to meet this doctor if I wanted to 'fit in' with the people here," Xemnas explained. The woman looked him up and down and grabbed the telephone on her desk saying," Yup. You need work."

"Dr. Mouse. There's a patient who would like to see you. And by his looks, he seriously needs your help." The lady nodded and hung up. "You may see the doctor now. Fourth door down the hall, to the right!"

"Thank you." Xemnas walked down the hall avoiding the many doctors and nurses passing by. When he reached the doctor's office, he knocked.

"Come in!" a cheerful voice said from the other side of the door. He walked in only to find a rather short mouse with big ears sitting at a desk. "Ah. You must be the man the receptionist told me about! Take a seat sir!"

Xemnas sat down slowly. He didn't expect Dr. Mouse to actually be a mouse. He didn't even look like a professional. But one look at his certificates and diploma up on the wall and he felt a little less doubtful.

"So what exactly do you want to fix?" the mouse asked in the same cheerful tone.

Xemnas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I was really hoping to get a tan and…some abs and pecks."

"Just that?" The mouse got off his seat. "That's no problem at all! You should be ready to hit the beaches within a week! Follow me."

Xemnas got up and followed Dr. Mouse into another room. "Don't worry," the mouse soothed. "You're in good hands, sir!"

**xXx**

A week or so later, Xemnas was finally released from the hospital. He didn't want to look into the mirror until he got to his hotel. As he walked down the street, some people gave him scared looks and others just looked disgusted.

He'd assumed it was because he looked tougher now that he had a large upper body. When he got to his hotel room, he walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. He was speechless for a while as he took in his new look. He was appalled! He had the body he wanted, but the stupid mouse doctor had given him a horrible, HORRIBLE tan. It looked fake! He wanted to have a warm light brown skin color. Instead, he was 5 sides darker than what he had in mind!

Xemnas let out a horrible scream of frustration. Just then, he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and went to go see who his visitor was.

He opened the door, and saw Braig(now known as Xigbar) at his threshold. "Hey Xemmy! I was looking…all…over…for you," Xigbar said, slowing down as he got a good look at who was supposed to be his leader.

After taking it all in, he let out a hearty laugh. "What the heck did you do to yourself! That's the worst tan I've ever seen. And then you got that silver hair! Not a good match at all!"

Xemnas let out another angry yell as he summoned his aerial blades and chased after Xigbar down the hall of the hotel.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was totally random. This whole thing started with me and my friend discussing Xemnas's skin complexion. I tweaked a few details here and there about how a Nobody is born. I don't know how Xemnas recognized Xigbar in his new body. But oh well. I had to make that sacrifice! Hope you enjoyed this silly little fic! If you review, Demyx will show up at your house and serenade you! Wouldn't that be nice?**


End file.
